This invention relates to a camper's grill, and more particularly to a portable camper's cooking apparatus of improved design.
The apparatus is of the pyramidal tripod type and contemplates utilization of a grill which hangs from the tripod apex and which is easily assembled and dis-assembled. One of the tripod legs is larger in diameter than the others and is adapted to storingly receive all of the other components of the device. In addition, the said larger leg is formed at one end to have multi-functions, i.e. (1) it provides a guide for the grill hanging cable; (2) it provides a stop for the other tripod legs when the unit is assembled; and (3) it provides a stop to prevent fall-out of all the other components when they are stored therein. Furthermore, a wind guard is provided which selectively protects one lower side of the apparatus or alternately all three upper sides thereof.